knitting love
by bakpaoxing
Summary: joonmyeon dan yixing adalah sahabat dari kecil, bagaimana jika orang tua mereka berecana menjodohkan mereka dengan menggunakan tipuan wasiat dari mediang kakek mereka, bagaimana kesulitan mereka di awal2 baru menikah .(sulay,chanbaek,hunhan and kristao)
1. Chapter one

**Knitting love**

Author : uniyeon

Main pair : sulay, chanbaek, hunhan, kristao,

Genre : school-life, humor ,romence

Rating : T

Warning : boys love, gaje, alur berantakan, typo's

Summary : joonmyeon dan yixing adalah sahabat dari kecil, bagaimana jika orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka, apa kesulitan mereka jika harus menjalin rumah tangga di masa sma nya

~O~

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Suasana pagi hari memang sangat menyenangkan. di sinari oleh mentari yang hangat, suara kicauan burung yang merdu dan terpaan angin yang segar membuat hati menjadi damai

Ya sangat damai sebelum suara lengkingan hebat menghancurkan semuanya

'' **YIXING BANGUN !, KALO GK MAMA SIRAM KAMU''** terlihat yoeja paruh baya tetapi terlihat masih awet muda sedang membangunkan anak bungsu nya dengan muka merah menahan amarah

'' euggh... lima menit lagi oemaa '' orang yang di bagunkan mendudukan diri di kasur sambil melengguh pelan menggerjapakan mata nya berusaha membiaskan cahaya matahari yang menerpa mata nya

'' cepetan bangun habis itu mandi, itu gege sama appa udah nunggu di bawah '' ucap yoeja yang di panggil oemma itu melangkah menuju pintu keluar

Namja yang tadi di bangunkan sepertinya tidak ingin berpisah dengan tempat tidur tercinta nya terbukti dengan ia masih duduk di tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya setelah pintu kamar nya di tutup dengan kencang ia langsung ambruk di tempat tidur dan melanjutkan mimpi indah nya, tetapi mamanya sudah hafal dengan kebiasaan putra nya setelah menutup pintu tersebut kembali membukanya

'' ck, benar-benar anak ini'' mama nya bergumam kecil menuju kamar mandi mengambil ember kecil dan mengisinya dengan air hingga penuh dan berjalan menuju putra bungsu nya

'' yixing sayang~, ayo bangun '' namja tadi kembali membuka mata nya dan ''BYURRR'' suara siraman air meyembur tepat saat ia membuka mata nya

'' YA OEMMA , YIXING BANGUN TAPI JANGAN PAKE ACARA SIRAM2AN JUGA KALI!''

~o~

Terlihat rumah tingkat yang sangat besar dengan halaman rumah yang luas dan di tumbuhi oleh beberapa macam bunga yang sangat indah .Terlihat sangat tenang dan nyaman itu kalo di luar nya doang sih, kalo di lihat ke dalam jauh dari kata tenang

'' heran punya anak kok bikin naik darah semua'' ucap zhang heachul atau oemma nya yixing

'' aku gk bikin emosi oemma kan, cuman yixing doang yang nyebelin'' namja jakung wajah wajah ke bule2an menimpali perkataan oemma nya tersebut

'' kamu sama aja, yifan '' kali ini appa/ zhang hanggeng nya yang menjawab

Di sebuah rumah atau tepat nya terdapat sebuah keluarga kecil yang berisikan 4 orang yang sedang menikmati sarapan nya dengan canda tawa,-ehm sebernya gk sih lebih tepat dengan acara sindir-menyindir

'' makanya kalo mau ngejek orang tuh ngaca dulu ya, punya kaca gk di rumah '' kata namja berwaras manis dengan eksen cina

'' kaca ? punyalah banyak lagi, setiap hari gege slalu ngaca masalah ''

'' jangan cuman ngaca wajah doang mending juga ganteng, tapi tuh mulut ngaca juga dong ''

'' hellow~, wajah gw ini ketampanan nya melebihi kris ex-exo tau gk ?, kalo gw senyum semua cewek pada langsung mimisan apalagi kalo gw kasi wink langsung pada mati mendadak ntar dan yang harus nya ngaca di sini kamu kali ADIK KU TERSAYANG. Hormat dikit dong sama yang lebih tua ''

'' sudah-sudah jangan bertengk- '' appanya mencoba untuk menegahi perkelahian yang terjadi

'' idih ogah banget hormat sama gege, baru sadar udah tua ''

'' yixin-'' appa nya mencoba lagi untuk menegahi sedangkan oemma nya memijat kening

'' KAMU TUH YA NYEBELIN BANGET SIH, GK PERNAH DI AJARIN SOPAN SANTUN YA, SIAPA SIH ORANG TUANYA "

'' yifan'' lagi dan lagi appa nya menegahi dan berusaha matian2an untuk sabar

'' apa ngajak berantem hah, tinggal pilih rumah sakit atau kuburan '' yixing menggebrak meja dengan kasar menuju kursi gege nya dan melipat lengan baju nya sambil gaya meninju2

'' ayalah siapa takut, kalo kalah jangan nangis '' yifan ikut2tan menggebrak meja dan melipat lengan bajunya

'' YIFAN, YIXING DUDUK KALO GK APPA CORET NAMA KALIAN DARI AKTE KELUARGA ZHANG ! '' bentak appanya kali ini kesabaran nya sudah di ujung batas

Hening semuanya kembali melanjutkan acara sarapanya dengan tenang

'' nah, gini kan enak '' oemma nya menampilakan senyum termanisnya

 **TING TONG**

Suara bel terdengar nyaring di segala penjuru rumah nya oemma nya segera membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang membunyikan bel rumah nya

 _ **CKLEKK**_

Suara pintu terbuka menampilkan 3 makhluk kerdil dan 1 makhluk jakung

'' selamat pagi ajumma, yixing nya ada ?'' ucap mereka bereempat

'' selamat pagi juga, ternyata kalian toh yang dateng yixing lgi sarapan biasalah dia bangun kesiangan lagi, ayo masuk ''

'' ah iya, maksih ajumma '' joonmeyeon mewakili. Satu per satu masuk pun masuk kedalam

'' yixiing... temen2 kamu dateng nih ''

'' Iya oemma, ntar aku nyiapin buku dlu '' teriak yixing dari dalam kamar

'' ayo silahkan duduk, mau minum apa selagi nunggu yixing siap2 '' ucap haechul

'' terimaksih ajusshi, tapi kita cuman sebentar kok di sini '' chanyeol menolaknya dengan halus

'' yo, apa kabar kalian semua '' tiba-tiba yifan muncul begitu saja

'' bisa kau liat sendiri hyung '' baekhyun menjawab dengan memutarkan mata

'' woles bro, tao ku yang manis kemana kok gk ikut bareng kalian ''

'' tadi kita kerumah nya tapi kata ibunya dia berangkat berang sma appa nya '' luhan menjab sambil menmainkan hp nya

'' ooh, begitu yaudah gege dulaan ya, udah yixing tinggalin aja dari pada lama nungguin '' kris memberi saran jahat kepada mereka

'' kita kan best friend hyung, jadi kita ngaak bakal ninggalain yixing sendirian. Iyak gak ? " joonmyeon menjawab saran kris

'' bener banget tuh myeon '' jawab mereka bertiga serempak

'' Yaudah, gege dulan ya sampai bertemu di sekolah '' kris melangkahkan kaki nya ke pintu keluar dan menutup nya secara perlahan dan menggendarai mobil pribadi nya ke sekolah

'' maaf lama nunggu ya, tadi buku fisika nya tiba2 di telan bumi '' tepat saat yifan pergi yixing muncul dengan peluh di dahi nya seperti habis perang

'' lama amat sih, kita nungguin sampe lumutan nih ngapain aja sih di atas '' baekhyun memulai protes nya # wah katanya best friend

'' ya maap ''

~O~

 _ **KRINGG**_

Suara bel masuk terdengar pertanda bahwa siswa2 untuk memulai pelajaran nya, dan pada saat itu juga

Guru yang terkenal paling killer di sekolah masuk kekelas 11 A

'' selamat pagi anak-anak '' ucap yoona saem dengan datar sedatar-datarnya seperti dada luhan –ups

'' selamat pagi juga yoona saem '' jawab murid2

'' ada pr tidak anak2 '' tanya guru fisika yang bernama yoona tersebut

Murid2 pada diam padahal dalam hati mereka ' mampus gw lupa kalau ada pr' selebihnya begitu

'' tidak ada ?, baiklah buka halaman 93 '' para murid2 langsung menghembuskan nafas lega

'' yoona saem '' panggil tao sambil mengangkat tangan nya

'' ya tao, ada apa '' yoona yang merasi terpanggil akhirnya bertanya kepada tao

'' ada pr hal 87 tentang gaya pegas dan gaya harmonik '' tao memberitau dan langsung di hadiahi death stares yang sangat tajam dan menusuk kalo death strares berupa pisau mungkin tao udah –dead-

'' kalau begitu kumpulin tugas nya di meja paling depan juga sekarang ''

Beberapa orang mengumpulkan tugas nya, yang ngumpulin bisa di hitung dengan jari

'' cuman segini doang yang ngerjain '' yoona saem menatap tumpukan buku dengan tatapan tidak percaya seperti menatap alien, sedangkan murid2 hanya mendudukan kepala nya

'' apa alasan kalian tidak mengerjakan pr ?''

'' lupa saem ''

'' saya waktu pelajaran ibu kemaren gk masuk bu ''

'' tugas nya udah saya kerjain tapi ketingglaan saem ''

'' itu tidak bisa di sebut alasan kalau kalian lupa kalian bisa di minta di ingatkan sma orang tua kalian, kalau kalian gk masuk kan bisa nanya ke teman sekelas, sekarang yang gk ngerjain berdiri di luar ''

Siswa2 pada berdiri menuju pintu keluar yang di kelas hanya 20an sedangkan murid nya ada 40

'' buseet, banyak amat yang gk ngerjain, kalian semua stop gini aja kalian semuakan ada 30 ibu kasih tugas berkelompok setiap kelompok 6 orang ''

Kelompok pertama : bersihin lapangan

Min yoongii, kim taehyun, nam woohyun, kim taeyeon, kim saeron dan park jin-young

Kelompok ke dua : bersihin toilet lantai bawah

Zhang yixing, kim joonmyeon, byun baekhyun, park chanyeon, ooh sehun dan xi luhan

Kelompok 3 : bersihin kolam renang

Jesikka jung, kim soekjin, kim namjin, kwon yuri, kim min-hyuk dan lee soekmin. Dan seterusnya

~O~

'' gk yifan gege gk pacarnya sukanya bikin kesel orang aja '' yixing menggomel dengan membawa ember dan pel-pelan

'' tau mentang2 anak rajin '' kini si baekhun si mulut cabe yang komentar dengan membawa sabun

'' tau ini biang kerok nya si toa masjid '' luhan menimpali dengan membawa ember dan sikat2an. Calon uke sedang menggosip masalah tentang di hukum nya mereka sedangkan para calon seme hanya diam walau dalam hati dongkol setengah mati

'' sudahlah ini juga salah kita gk ngerjain pr, nasi sudah jadi bubur mau protes orang kita yang salah kok'' joonmyeon berkata sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi lantai lantai bawah yang sudah lama tidak terpakai dan menyalakan saklar lampu

'' gila, ini kamar mandi sekolah atau tempat buat main film horor serem amat '' chanyeol berkomentar melihat kamar mandi yangterlihat pencahayaan nya redup, lantai keramik nya banyak di tumbuhi lumut2 dan sekitar dinding kamar mandi

'' permisi siapa aja penuunggu kamar mandi kita cuman mau bersihin kamar mandi aja kok, jangan gangguin kita ya, kita anak2 baik dan tidak sombong kok, suer'' ucap yixing dengan kedua tangan di rapatkan dan di letakan di dada

'' aku dengar kamar mandi ini thengaja tidak di bersihkan untuk menghukum thithwa2 yang bandel '' sehun yang tadi hanya diam kini ikut berkomentar

'' tapi hunnie, kita kan bukan siswa bandel kita cuman lupa ngerjaiin pr doang '' protes luhan pada sang kekasih

'' kita bagi2 tugas sekarang. Chanyeol dan sehun bersihin closet, luhan dan baekhyun nyikatin dinding kmar mandi sedangkan aku dan yixing yang ngepen lantai nya gimanasetuju gk ? '' joonmyeon berucap dengan gaya yang sngat bossy

'' okelah, lebih cepat lebih baik aku sudah tidak tahan di tempat ini '' baekhyun berujar dengan tangan memeluk diri nya sendiri dan di balas anggukan yang lain

~O~

 **Chanyeol-sehun side**

'' ya tuhan cobaan apa yang kau berikan pada hamba yang tampan ini '' sehun berkata dengan melihat closet yang berwarna kuning ke ijo2an

'' benar, bau nya busuk seklali joonmyeon hyung licik sekali membagi tugas nya dia Cuma bersihin lantai kamar mandi lah kita ?, di suruh bersihin closet yang euww '' kata chanyeol dengan memperlihatkan wajah jijik

'' _kau tahu tidak kalau joonmyeon menyukai yixing ? '',_ kata sehun sambil memelankan suaranya sehingga terdengar hanya bisikan tapi telinga caplang milik chanyeol dapat menangkap dengan jelas

'' _tidak kau tahu dari mana, joonmyeon hyung tidak pernah memberi tahu ku ?''_ jawab chanyeol ikut2tan memelankan suara nya sambil membersihkan closet

'' _beberapi hari yang lalu kami minum thujo bersama dia bahakan sampai mabuk berat dan dia berkata theperti ini_ _ **yixing aku mencintaimu,**_ __ _ **kembalilah ke pelukan pangeranmu ini**_ _dia bahkan thampir nganuin aku yang di kira yixing''_ sehun menekankan kata yang bercetak tebal diatas dan memasang wajah jijk campur geli mengingat kejadian itu

Flashback

Sehun dan joonmyeon saat itu sedang berada di kamar sehun

'' thebenarnya kau kenapa myeon ? '' ucap sehun yang sebal melihat tingkah laku joonmyeon yang kekanakan seperti gadis yang baru puber merasakan putus cinta

'' kau itu tidak sopan sekali, seharus nya kalau ada tamu di suguhi makanan atau miniman gitu " rajuk joonmyeon dari nada suara terdengar manja dan menggembungkan pipi dan mempaoutkan bibirnya

'' thebenarnya yang tidak thopan di sini kau myeon, datang ke apertemen orang thembarangan bertinggkah laku seperti habith putus cinta thaja '' ucap sehun keluar mengambilkan minuman untuk dia dan joonmyeon

'' nih untuk mu '' memberikan botol soju untuk joonmyeon

'' thekarang cerita kau kenapa kalau kau tetap diam aku berthumpah akan menendangmu dari thini myeon ''

'' kau dasar tidak setia kawan '' joonmyeon menuangkan botol soju itu ke gelas nya dan meminumnya

'' kalau aku tidak thetia kawan thudah ku tendang kau dari thini dari awal kau datang ''

'' kau tahu yixing dan yifan ''

'' Tentu saja, kenapa kau menyukai yixing ? '' tanya sehun dengan nada bercanda

'' tidak, aku hanya kesal kepada mereka berdua ''

'' kenapa ?, kau di jahili myeon "

'' tidak aku hanya kesal saja kenapa yixing sama yifan deket banget, aku tau mereka keluarga tapi rasa nya gimana gitu yaa..., trus juga akhir2 ini kalo deketan sama yixing tuh jantung rasanya kaya mau keluar aku bahkan sampai periksa ke dokter trus dokter nya cuman ketewa, keras lagi suara nya '' ucap joonmyeon bahkan tanpa sadar ia sudah meminum 3 botol soju

'' bodoh, itu berarti kau punya perathaan sma dia myeon, rasa kethalmu ketika melihat yixing berdua2an sama yifan hyung berarti kau cemburu, jantung kamu rathanya pengen keluar itu gara2 kamu deg-degan berarti kamu 100 perthen thuka thama yixing, aku juga ngalamin itu waktu ketemu luhaniee ku '' jawab sehun panjang lebar

'' cemburu, apa iya –hahahahaha itu gk mungkin aku dan dia hnya sahabat '' ucap joonmyeon sambil ketawa keras tak sadar kalau ia sudah menghabiskan 5 botol soju ''-eeh mungkin aja sih ''

Sehun yang menyadari joonmyeon yang sudah bnyak meminum soju menahan nya untuk meminumnya lagi '' myeon, jangan minum lagi kamu udah minum 5 botol '' joonmyeon hanya memandang sehun polos yang mengambil gelas soju dari tangan nya, tiba2 bayangan sehun berubah menjadi yixing yang sedang topless rona di pipi nya tidak bisa di sembunyikan dan jantung nya pun mulai tidak terkontrol dan kesadaran nya mendadak hilang

'' yixing '' ucap joonmyeon pada sehun, sedangkan sehun yang di paggil yixing hanya celigak-celinguk gk jelas sambil tangan telunjuk nya menunjukan ke diri nya sendiri

'' iya, kamu yixing ku sayang aku sanggat mencintaimu sayangku, kembalilah kepada pelukan pageran mu ini menjaulah dari naga jelek yang ada di rumah mu '' ucap joonmyeon sambil memanyunkan bibir nya dan menangkup rahang sehunyang dikira yixing dan ciuman itu tak bisa di hindarkan dan tangan joonmyeon yang mulai nakal merambat ke dada sehun, sehun yang awal nya kaget langsung mencari benda di sekelilingnya dan tangan nya memegang botol sujo itu dan **''PUKK''** joonmyeon pingsan dengan keren nya sementara sehun melarikan diri

Flashback end

'' _jadi begitu ceritanya ''_ ucap sehun dengan wajah geli dan jijik

'' apa kita beri tahu yixing saja '' ucap chanyeol dengan wajah yang menahan tawa

'' jangan biar theru kita biarkan saja, biar joonmyeon yang bilang thendiri'' usul sehun dengn menyikat closet bagian bawah nya tiba2 hewan kecil yang menakutkan apalagi kalau terbang muncul wajah sehun memucat dan memukul mukul pundak chanyeol

'' apa sih mukul2 sakit tau '' chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan nya ke sehun dengan wajah sebal sementara yang di pandang menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu dengan muka yang pucat merasa penasaran ia pun melihat nya setelah itu ia ikutan pucat

''ss-sehunn '' chanyeol memandang sehun gemeteran

'' cc-hanyeoll '' sehun ikut memandang nya dengan gemeteran

'' GYAAA...ADA KECOAK'' keduanya berteriak bersamaan dan kabur dan bersamaan dengan kecoak itu datang menghampiri mereka dengan terbang dan keluar membawa pasukan dan tidak lama terdengar suara benda jatuh yang ternyata mereka pingsan bersama dengan unyu nya

~O~

 **LUHAN-BAEKHYUN SIDE**

'' hannie, kalo semalem aku gk begadang nonton film korea gk kaya gini jadi nya '' tuntut baekhyun dengan wajah masam

'' kok nyalahiin aku sih, kamu yang salah dong ngapain begadang nonton fil gk jelas, emang nonton apa sampe bagadang gitu '' tanya luhan sambil menyikat dinding kamar mandi

'' nonton drama korea judulnya scarlet heart ryeo, seru tau ada pemain nya mirip banget sama aku '' ucap baekhyun membanggakan diri

'' emang siapa yang mirip sama kamu ? ''

'' pangeran wang hyun, semuanya mirip tau sama aku dari wajah, prilaku, bahkan kesemokan nya mirip banget sama aku '' ucap baekhyun percaya diri

'' ooh '' luhan hanya beroohria saja karena sungguh ia sama sekali tidak menyukai drama korea walaupun sekarang ia tinggal di korea ia hanya setia pada dua hal pertama sehuniienya dan kedua tim sepak bola favorit nya manchester united

'' oh iya, luhan kemaren aku lihat sehun sama mirande kerr kakak kelas kita yang orang bule itu berduaan di taman sambil peganggan tangan,trus suap-suapan lagi soswit ~tau '' ucap baekhyun tiba2 sengaja manas-manasin luhan karena kesel di cuekin

'' hah, beneran dimana liat nya '' luhan langsung siaga satu

'' ya, trus dia bilang gini sama miranda kerr ' aku sebel sama luhan masa aku udah cerita panjang kali lebar kali lebar cuman di bilang **OOH** siapa yang gk sebel coba '' kata baekhyun dengan menekankan kata terakhir nya

'' nyindir baek ? '' ucap luhan yang tadi nya waspada jadi tatapan datar

'' ups, kerasa ya '' ucap bekhun dengan meletakan tangan di mulut sambil tertawa kecil

'' BYUN BAEKHYUN ''

~O~

 _ **SUHO-YIXING SIDE**_

'' joonmyeon kenapa diam aja, sehatkan ini ngepel nya mulai dari mana aja ? '' ucap yixing sebal karna ngeliat joonmyeon yang dari tadi diem terus dan tiba2 menolah ke arah nya dengan patah2 kaya robot . Karna di kira joonmyeon demam karna tingkah nya aneh ia pun inisiatif untuk meletakan tangan di dahi joonmyeon, tapi karna suhu tubuh joonmyeon gk kerasa ia pun meletakan dahinya di dahi joonmyeon '' gk panas kok, tpi mukanya merah banget ''kata nya yang heran karna tingkah joonmyeon

' _dear jantung, jangan jedag-jedug terus dong. duh gusti kenapa ini badan susah di gerakin ya ' joonmyeon bermonolog di dalam hati ' gimana mau ngepel kalau tubuh gaya batu gini ntar kalo yixing sampe denger ini jantung bisa mat- '' joonmyeon hyung kenapa diam aja , sehatkan ini ngepelnya mulai dari mana aja ?'' ucapan yixing sangat terlihat sangat kesal. tapi apa daya dengan keaadan tubuh nya dan mulutnya yang susah di gerakin dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya ia menoleh ke arah yixing dan ia menyesal melakukan itu karna jantung nya tiba2 berhenti berdetak ia lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas dan ia berani bertaruh jika wajah nya ini sangat merah seperti kepeting rebus saat yixing mendekatkan wajah nya di dekatkan dengan wajahnya dan dahi mereka bersentuhan '' gk panas kok, tpi mukanya merah baget '' tiba2 dia sadar kembali ia kan calon seme bukan uke ia harus bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugup nya._

'' _eeh apa, ngepelnya dari ujung ke ujung ya'' akhirnya ia bisa bicara dengan normal mesti jantung nya belum selesi konser_

'' _kamu kenapa joon ?'' aduh di tayaiin sama gebetan, senang nya hati_

'' _enggak, cumma pusing aja udah gk usah khawatir xing aku ini lelaki kuat '' kata joonmyeon mengangkat tangan sehingga memperlihatkan otot tangan nya_

yixing hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku joonmyeon yang menurutnya lucu, dan mereka kembali megerjakan pekerjaan mereka

' _aduh itu bokong montok banget, gaya ngepelnya mengonda iman rasa bokong nya gimana ya pasti sempit banget, astagfirullah joonmyeon kamu mikir apa sih sadar ini masih di sekolah untung si dede belum trun on kalo udah kan malu gw' joonmyeon dari tadi terus melamun dan memainkan pelannya sambil memperhatikan bokong yixing, sementara yixing sendiri yang merasa di perhatikan hanya cek saja_

 _~O~_

 _Setelah mereka berenam membersihkan wc mereka berkumpul di depan kamar mandi sambil menunggu yoona saem melihat pekerjaan mereka. mereka menceritakan begaimana pengalaman mereka tentang tugas nya dari joonmyeon_

'' _gila luh, tadi clothet nya kotor banget mana ada patsukan kecoak menyerang '' sehun berkata dengan aksen cadel nya_

'' _trus kita sampe pingsan tau gk aku malu banget bisa sampe pingsan gitu'' chanyeol berkata dangan wajah merah padam_

'' _kalo aku sih, sebel aja udah bicara capek2 di cuekin'' baekhyun berkata dengan menekan setiap kata2 yang tadi ia ucapkan_

'' _baek, pliss jangan mulai. Nih liat '' kata luhan menunjuk lengan nya yang penuh dengan bekas cakaran_

'' _siapa suruh nyuruh berantem '' kata baekhyun sambil meniup kuku2 nya_

'' _kalo aku sih tadi bia- '' ucapan yixing terpotong ketika melihat tao datang sambil berlari_

'' _halo gaes, gimana bersihin wc nya seru gk '' ucap tao polos tetapi terdengar sekali mengejek_

'' _kalo mau nyindir bilang aja langsung, gk usah nayaiin kabar segala toa masjid '' ucap joonmyeon ketus dan di sambut dengan cengiran tak berdosa milik tao_

'' _makanya ngerjaiin pr nya dong, ayo pulang udah jam pulang nih ''_

'' _hah ? udah pulang aja cepet amat di kiraiin baru jam istirahat''_

'' _Ayo pulang, my friend '' bujuk tao_

'' _gk bisa toa mathjid, kita boleh pulang kalu yoona thaem ngijinin pulang '' ucap sehun dan di setujui oleh ke 5nya_

 _~O~_

 _Setelah menunggu kedatangan yoona saem untuk melihat hasil pekerjaan mereka, mereka pun di ijinkan untuk berenam pulang menaiki mobil milik joonmyeon, jika kau bertanya dimana tao ? sudah pasti dia di antar jemput sama pacar sekaligus supir pribadi nya a.k.a gege nya_

 _Mobil yang bisa di naiki sampai 8 orang, di kursi pertama terlihat joonmyeon di kursi pengemudi sedang membaca buku komik,di samping nya adalah kursi untuk yixing tapi yixing sedang membeli makanan, di baris kedua terlihat luhan yang sedang main hp sambil senderan di dada bidang sehun yang sedang tidur sambil menyender di kursi mobil sedangkan di barisan paling belakang kosong karena chanbaek dan yixing sedang membeli makanan. Dan sumpah demi apapun joonmyeon merasa kaya obat nyamuk_

 **CKLEKK**

Pintu mobil terbuka masuklah 3 makhlup bebatang

'' maaf myeon lama, tadi toko yang jualan buble tea nya ngantri '' yixing masuk ke dalam mobil dan menyerahkan pesanan buble tea '' ini pesananmu , myeon rasa green tea kan '' lalu menyerahkan pada joonmyeon '' ini punya kalian berdua rasa chocho late untuk sehun dan taro untuk luhan '' dan menyerahkan pada luhan dan sehun yang mendengar kata buble tea langsung terbangun dan menerimanya '' terimaksih yixing '' baru mereka mau menjalankan mobil nya. mereka di jegat oleh mobil yang bermerk pajero sport yang sangat sangat yixing kenal, mobil itu milik gege nya

Mobil itu merunkan kaca nya terlihat pemuda ke bule2an dan pemuda yang memiliki mata seperti panda '' yixing turun kamu ikut sama gege aja ''kata penggendara mobil yang ternyata gege nya

'' aku ikut mereka aja ge, aku gk mau ikut gege ntar jadi obat nyamuk '' jawab yixing.

'' gege di telpon oemma buat jemput kamu, kata oemma juga kalau kamu nolak potong uang jajan selama 2 bualan sekarang tinggal pilih aja '' yifan kembali menjawab, yixing terlihat berpikir sekarang ia sangat paham kalau gege dan mama nya udah ngasih ancaman ngak pernah main2

''ya udah aku ikut gege aja, maaf ya joon daripada uang jajan aku di potong '' yixing meminta maaf pada joonmyeon, dan joonmyeon hanya menggangguk tanda setuju '' ya, gk apa2 kok'' membuka pintu mobil joonmyeon dan menggambil tas nya lalu menaiki mobil gege nya dan melambai2kan tangan nya pada junmyun dan kemudian pergi

Dan ia sangat tersiksa karena di dalem mobil gege nya ia seperti tidak dianggap ada, dia harus rela melihat adegan2 tidak senonoh khusus 18+ gratisan dari gegenya tersayang

~O~

 _Makan malam di rumah keluarga zhang tidak ribut seperti tadi pagi. Mereka terlihat tenang menikmati makanannya dengan khidmad._

 _Ya itu sebelum oemma nya memulai nya_

'' _yixing sayang~, ada yang mau oemma omongin dari kemaren2 '' mama nya memulai dengan kata2 yang lembut_

'' _ya, apa oemma '' yixing menjawab dengan setenang mungkin walau dalam hati nya ia sudah siaga satu karna mama nya hanya berkata lembut jika sedang mode jahat_

'' _kakek kamu memiliki wasiat jika cicit dari keluarga zhang dan kim harus di persatukan dalam sebuah ikatan suci'' tuh, kan bener pasti ada apa2 nya_

'' _terus ?'' yixing memperhatikan ke sekelilingruangan ia melihat mama sedang menatap nya dengan pandangan serius, gege nya yang biasa nya nyebelin dan suka ngeledekin dia ikutan diem apa lagi papa nya yang ia kenal paling cuek tapi perhatian ini. Ia sudah menduga pasti akan ada kabar buruk_

'' _ikatan suci itu di sebut dengan pernikahan yixing, berarti dengan kata lain kamu akan kami jodohkan kepada cicit keluarga kim dan ini tidak bisa di batalkan. Mau tidak mau kau harus menerima perjodohan ini yixing '' kali ini apa yang menerangkan nya_

'' _tapi kenapa harus aku, bukan nya kalo perjodohan adalah anak sulung appa oemma ''_

'' _itu karena gegemu sudah punnya pacar, sedangkan kamu masih jomblo'' kali ini mamah nya dan ia bisa melihat seringgaian di mulut gegenya_

'' _besok kita akan bertemu dengan keluarga kim, siapkan mental dan fisik kamu appa mau kamu terlihat dengan baik yixing, apa kau mengerti ?_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Author note : maaf jika alur nya aneh, paragraf nya masih acak2an. Dan semoga kalian suka


	2. Chapter two

KNITTING LOVE

Author : vira

Main pair : sulay, chanbaek, hunhan, kristao

Genre : school-life,-sedikit- humor, romance, friendship, family

Rating : T

Warning : boys love !, typo's, alur gaje

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' _Ikatan suci itu di sebut dengan pernikahan yixing, dengan kata lain kamu akan kami jodohkan dengan cucu keluarga kim dan ini tak bisa di batalkan. Mau tak mau kau harus menerima perjodohan ini yixing '' kali ini appa nya yang menjelaskan_

'' _Tapi kenapa harus aku, bukanya kalau perjodohan itu anak sulung appa,aemma ''_

'' _Itu karna gege mu sudah punya pacar, sedangkan kamu masih jomblo '' kali ini mamah nya dan ia bisa melihat kilas seringgai di bibir gege nya_

'' _Besok kita akan bertemu keluarga kim, siapkan mental dan fisik mu appa mau kamu terlihat dengan baik yixing, apa kamu mengerti ?''_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'' Apa – apaan itu ! aku kan belum bilang setuju, appa jangan main jodoh2in orang aja dong. Ini jaman modern bukan jaman siti nurbaya ! aku bisa nentuin pasangan aku sendiri dan lagi pula aku masih sma umurku masih 17 tahun. aku masih terlalu muda untuk urusan menikah ! ''

'' Yixing dengar, perjodohan ini sudah di rencaniin sebelum almh. Kakek mu meninggal dan di saat kamu masih ada di dalam perut oemma kamu, kamu harus menerimanya supaya kakek mu tenang di sana ''

'' Itu benar xing... lagi pula calon suami kamu orang baik, tampan, tajir dan bertanggung jawab kok ''

'' Aku tidak peduli dia orang nya seperti apa. Yixing enggak mau di jodohin oemma~ , lagi pula aku ngak kenal dia dan aku tidak mau menikahi orang yang tidak aku cintai '' yixing berujar dengan wajah merah menahan tangis

'' Kata siapa ?, orang yang ingin kami jodohkan dengan mu ada di sekitar mu, dia bersekolah dengan mu bahkan dia adalah teman mu '' mama nya berucap dengan senyuman jahil yang terpampang di wajah cantik nya

'' Lagi pula perjodohan ini bagus untuk mu xing, sebagai gege yang baik dan tidak sombong aku turut senang melihat mu nanti tidak jomblo lagi '' yifan yang tadi diam yang hanya menonton perdebatan antara anak dan orang tua ikut nimbrung dan langsung di suguhi death glere terbaik yixing

'' Baik lah beri tahu aku siapa yang ingin kalian jodoh kan dengan ku '' kemarahan yixing meredam setidak nya ia ingin tau siapa pria kurang ajar yang ingin di jodohkan dengan nya

'' RAHASIA , besok kau akan tau sendiri '' mama nya berkata seperti tidak ada beban dan itu membuat yixing semakin jengkel.

yixing rasanya ingin sekali membunuh tiga orang di depan nya ini kalau ia tidak ingat kalau mereka adalah keluarga nya. Merasa kalau ia tidak akan menang akhir nya ia mengalah dengan membanting meja dan berjalan menuju kamar nya dengan kaki sengaja ia hentakan dengan kuat

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **krieett**_

membuka pintu berwarna putih dengan corak bergambar unicorn dan membanting nya dengan kuat sampai kedengeran di lantai satu, ia tidak peduli kalau pintu nya rusak atau ia kena marah mama nya yang yixing butuh kan hanya menjernihkan pikiran nya yang lebih mirip dengan benang brunded

berjalan menuju kasurnya, ia menjatuhkan tubuh nya menutup mata nya perlahan _'' ya tuhan cobaan apa yang engkau berikan padaku ''._ tiba-tiba matanya terbuka, ia langsung mencari benda berbentuk persegi panjang . setelah menemukan nya ia buru buru mengetik password hp nya dan mencari nomor seseorang untuk di hubungi

'' _TUT.. .TUT ...TUT ...''_ Terdengar bunyi nada sambung. '' baekhee cepet angkat telfonnya ''

'' _Yeobboseo_ ? ''suara orang yang daritadi ia tunggu akhir nya terdengar juga

'' Halo baekhee, ini aku yixing kau sedang apa ? '' yixing menjepit hp nya di pundak dan memasukan beberapa baju ke dalam koper. Keputusan nya sudah bulat ia akan menginap di apertemen baekhyun untuk beberapa hari. Karena asal kalian tau walaupun baekhyun mulut nya sepedes cabe setan tapi ia sangat menyenangkan jika di ajak curhat dan kadang2 ia bisa memcahkan masalah.

'' _Ooh yixing... aku sedang tidur2an di kamar ada apa ?, tumben sekali kau nelfon "_

'' Baek boleh aku menginap di apertemen mu untuk beberapa hari ? ''

'' _Boleh saja kenapa? , kau ada masalah ceritakan saja padaku siapa tau aku bisa membantumu ''_

'' Nanti saja cerita nya, udah dulu ya '' setelah ia rasa sudah memasukan beberapa baju dan keperluan sekolah ia kembali menjawab telfon dari baekhyun.

'' Oke, bye '' merasa sudah mendapat persetujuan dari baekhyun ia mematikan sambungan telfol nya ia keluar dari kamar nya dengan membawa tas sekolahnya di tangan nya ia menenteng koper tidak terlalu besar dan memegang kunci mobil milik nya. Menuruni anak tangga dengan sangat pelan menuju pintu keluar yang berada di lantai satu.

'' Hmmm... sekarang udah jam satu, semuanya sudah tidur. Rencana kabur dari rumah pasti sukses '' bergumam kecil sambil melihat jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu nya dan hampir menuju pintu keluar ia merasakan kaki nya menginjak sesuatu yang sedikit empuk dan Errr– berbulu.

Dan selanjut nya ia dapat mendengar ngonggongan anjing kesangan gege nya itu.

'' GUKGUKGUK '' ngonggongan ace – nama anjing kesangan gegenya – mau tak mau membangunkan appa nya yang kamar nya berada sangat dekat dengan ruang tamu nya.

'' Yixing sedang apa kamu di situ bawa koper sama tas ? " appa nya keluar dari kamar untuk melihat kejadian yang sangat menganggu itu dan menemukan anak bungsu sedang berdiri kaku dan menatap nya dengan pandangan horor.

Mengerti situasi yixing. appa nya kembali membuka suara dan tersenyum mengerikan " Yixing ~, jangan bilang kamu mau kabur dari rumah . KAMU MASUK KE KAMAR SEKARANG JANGAN BERPIKIR UNTUK BISA KABUR DARI RUMAH '' Mendengar teriakan appa nya membuat nyali yixing ciut seketika ia langsung buru-buru ke kamar nya.

Yeah kawan – kawan , mission fail's. Dan ini semua gara2 anjing sialan itu

Yixing jadi heran kenapa semua yang berhubungan dengan gegenya itu selalu menimbulkan masalah

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas dengan perpaduan warna biru dan putih dan di hiasi dengan berbagai macam koleksi mainan robot – robot tertata di sana. Terlihat pemuda korea yang memiliki wajah angelic sedang berurusan dengan buku fisika nya.

ia sudah kapok tidak ngerjain pr tadi . Ia tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

'' Joonmyeon sayang, udah malem tidur. Oemma enggak mau kamu sakit '' oemma nya yang bernama kim kibum itu masuk dengan membawa susu vanilla di tangan nya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur nya.

'' Iya oemma '' joonmyeon menyudahi acara belajar nya dan tiduran di tempat tidur nya

'' Anak oemma sudah besar ya...'' kibum ikutan tiduran di samping anak nya dan membenarkan letak selimut sampai sedada joonmyeon

'' Oemma semakin lama jongin semakin menyebalkan, masa aku terus yang harus ngalah ''

'' Dia kan masih kecil sayang, lagi pula kamu kan kakak nya jadi, kamu harus ngalah sama jongin ''

'' Kalo gitu aku enggak mau jadi kakak '' joonmyeon merajuk, ia mempaotkan bibir nya dan mempererat pelukan oemma nya

'' Loh ?, bukan nya dulu kamu yang ngerengek pengen punya adek '' kibum terkekeh pelan dan mencubit pipi joonmyeon

'' Aku menyesal jika jongin adik nya ''

'' Tadi hyung mu nelfon oemma nanyain kabar kamu sama jongin dan dua minggu ke depan ia akan menginap di sini ''

'' Minseok hyung kalau dateng ke rumah pasti ada apa2 nya '' kibum sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban joonmyeon.

'' Nanti deul sama jongdae hyung dateng juga kan ?, aku sangat merindukan deul "

'' Ya mereka bertiga dateng kok, mereka juga bantuin oemma untuk mempersiapkan per – ups '' oemma nya kaget sendiri ia hampir keceplosan

'' Per apa oemma ? ''

'' Enggak kok, udah kamu tidur udah jam 11. besok kamu kan sekolah '' oemma menjawab dengan gaya gegelapan kaya maling jemuran yang ketangkep basah sama warga.

joonmyeon yang mengetahui tingkah aneh mama nya menyipitkan mata nya '' oemma mencurigakan per apa oemaa, jawab ! '' katanya ketus tidak ingin di bantah.

'' Udah cepetan tidur '' mamanya bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju pinti keluar dan mematikan saklar lampu kamar joonmyeon '' good night joonmyeon, sweet dream's honey ''dan menutup pintu kamarnya

 **.**

'' _Mencurigakan ''_

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini keluarga kim sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan. Tadi pagi – pagi sekali joonmyeon di kejutkan dengan kedatangan hyung nya, kakak ipar nya serta keponakan nya. Bukan nya senang malah tingkat kecurigaan nya menjadi bertambah satu.

 **.**

back to topick di sini terlihat hyung nya – **minseok** – sedang menyuapi balita berusia sekitar 3 tahunan itu, oemma nya sesekali menertawakan tingkah deul yang menurut nya lucu, adik nya si kim – fucking – jongin yang terbalut seragam smp sedang memainkan psp nya, appanya sedang membaca koran dan yang terakhir kaka ipar nya yang bernama jongdae itu sedang melihat bagaimana istrinya sedang berinteraksi dengan anak nya.

 **.**

'' Baik semua ada yang ingin appa sampaikan '' appa nya menutup koran. meletakan nya di sisi meja makan dengan memasang ekspreksi serius nya. Seluruh anggota keluarga kim pun menghentikan aktivitas nya dan menatap sang kepala kelurga.

'' Mungkin kabar ini sangat mengejutkan terutama untuk joonmyeon ''

'' well, keluarga kita memiliki hutang yang tidak bisa di bayar dengan uang. Ini adalah sebuah wasiat dari kakek kalian '' joonmyeon terkejut mendengar penjelasan appa nya, ia tak menyangka keluarga nya yang ningrat itu memiliki hutang.

'' Kakek meminta appa untuk menjodohkan salah satu dari kalian untuk di jodohkan dengan keluarga pilihan kakek '' appa nya berkata masih dengan pandangan serius ' –Dan appa memilih mu, myeon '' tiba – tiba appa nya menoleh ke joonmyeon. Mau tak mau joonmyeon hampir memuntahkan makanan yang tadi sampai di tenggorokan nya karena saking terkejut nya.

'' Kenapa appa harus memilihku appa ?! '' secara tidak sadar joonmyeon berkata dengan intonasi yang tinggi

'' Itu karena minsoek sudah memiliki keluarga sementara jongin ia baru masuk smp, dan alasan yang cukup logis untuk memilih mu untuk perjodohan ini, myeon ''

'' Aku tidak mau, aku enggak mau menikahi orang yang aku ngak kenal ''

'' Maka dari itu nanti malam kita akan bertemu dengan calon istri mu, myeon '' kibum berkata dengan suara yang hangat '' dan kau tak perlu khawatir keluarga jodoh mu, dia juga keluarga terpandang di korea dan china kok ''

'' Siapa keluarga yang akan kalian jodohkan padaku ''

'' Itu kejutan myeon, nanti kau tau sendiri '' hyung nya berkata dangan senyuman mencurigakan

'' Lagi pula tujuan kami mengginap di sini karena ingin membantu mempersiapkan pernikahan mu, joonmyeon '' kakak ipar nya yang tadi diam kini ikut berkomentar

'' Kalian jangan seenak nya mengatur kehidapan ku ''

'' Sebaik nya kau hanya cukup menuruti nya saja sayang, ini yang terbaik untuk mu ''

'' Benar kata oemma myeon , pernikahan di waktu muda adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pendekatan '' mimseok berkata dengan mimik yang tak kalah serius. ''Dulu aku juga di jodohin sama jongdae, awal nya kami menolak tapi dengan seiring waktu kami saling mencintai '' minsoek menambahkan

'' Itu benar,walau pun aku lebih muda dan tampan dari mu hyung, tapi aku tahu pilihan orang tua adalah yang terbaik mereka tidak seenak nya asal menentukan, mereka sudah mempertimbangkan semuanya sejak awal. '' jongin berhenti memainkan psp nya dan beralih menatap hyung nya itu.

'' Baiklah, jika menurut kalian begitu aku setuju '' joonmyeon yang merasa terpojok dan tidak mendapat pembelaan akhir nya menyerah.

'' anak pintar '' setelah perdebatan panjang itu pun di akhiri dengan senyuman

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang yixing sedang berada di jok belakang mobil kakak nya menuju sekolah. Setelah kemarin acara kabur dari rumah nya gagal total gara – gara anjing gegenya , ia jadi di jaga dengan sangat ketat.

Gegenya juga sekarang mendadak jadi bodyguard pribadinya belakangan ini, Kemana – mana pasti ada gege nya di belakang, **– well sebenarnya gege nya juga di ancam kalau yixing sampai kabur lagi hubungan nya dengan tao tidak di restui oleh orang tuanya .** Bahkan ke kamar mandi pun ia di jaga oleh gegenya, ia rasa ini sangat berlebihan.

'' Sayang, tau ngak perbedaan kamu sama matahari '' gege nya menggombal, yixing rasa isi perut nya sedang berdemo untuk di keluarkan.

'' Enggak tau sayang emang nya apa '' tao berujar manja. Tangan nya bergelayut manjadi lengan gege nya , yixing benar – benar menjadi menjadi obat nyamuk disini. Tapi walau pun ia menjadi obat nyamuk ia ikhlas asal kan dua makhluk aneh di depan nya ini jadi nyamuk nya, jadi ia bisa membasmi nya tanpa tersisa.

'' Beda nya kalau metahari menyinari dunia kalau kamu menyinari hatiku yang hampa ini '' selanjutnya ia menyaksikan tao sedang mencubit2 manja dengan wajah merah sempurna lengan gege nya sedangkan gegenya sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

Oke, memang ia benar – benar akan muntah sekarang dan penyebab ia menjadi mabok mobil adalah gege nya sendiri.

Tidak mau mendengar gombalan – gombalan menjijikan dari gege nya, ia pun beramsumsi memasang earphone kemudian ia menyalakan sebuah lagu untuk di dengar dan mengerdarkan pandangan nya menyelusuri jalanan menuju sekolah nya yang sudah sangat ia hafal.

 **.**

Ia sudah pasrah jika ia akan di jodohkan, mamanya juga berhasil memaksanya untuk pergi ke salon pulang sekolah nanti untuk menemui calon mertua dan calon suami nya. Tapi ia masih belum siap jika para sahabat nya tau karna ia akan di bully habis – habisan oleh para sahabat nya

'' Gege, tao berjanjilah padaku kalau kalian tidak akan memberitahu berita perjodohan ku ''

'' Ya, kami berjanji yixing sayang ~ ''

'' apa jaminan nya jika kalian berbohong pada ku ''

'' aku akan membakar semua koleksi tas gucci ku kalau sampai aku berbohong ''

'' gege akan membuang ace dan meneraktir kau makan selama satu tahun ''

'' baiklah, aku percaya ''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TIN TIN**

Suara klakson mobil berbunyi di gerbang rumah keluarga zhang. Dengan segera di bukakan oleh satpam keluarganya yang sedang menjaga di gerbang rumah nya.

'' Yi, kamu masuk duluan ya gege harus nganterin tao pulang '' gege nya berkata sangat pelan karena takut mengangggu tao yang sedang tidur di pundak nya.

Baru saja ia akan menginjakan kaki keluar dari mobil gegenya berseru lagi '' Oh satu lagi, jangan sampai kamu kabur lagi '' yixing membalas dengan memutarkan mata nya

Setelah turun dari mobil ia melangkah kan kaki nya masuk ke pintu utama rumah nya. Membukanya pelan dan berseru lantang '' Yixing pulang ''. Melemparkan tas sekolah nya ke sofa ia kembali berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Bersenderan di pintu kulkas kedua tangan nya memagang botol dan gelas. Menuang nya nya hingga penuh lalu meminumnya tanpa tersisa sedikitpun

'' Hmmm... baru jam 3 sore acara nya kan di mulai jam 8 malem ntar, oemma sama appa juga ngak ada di rumah '' yixing berjalan santai ke arah tv nya. Memencet tombol on untuk menyalakan televisinya dan mencari saluran tv yang setidak nya membuat ia tidak merasa bosan.

'' Loh yixing kamu belum mandi cepetan kita mau ke salon sebentar lagi ? '' suara berat gege nya membuat nya kaget. Ia kira gegenya masih mengantar taonya pulang

'' sebentar ge, biarkan aku tidur 5 menit '' yixing perlahan menutup matanya

'' kamu keliatan nya lelah, kamu ngak apa – apa kan xing ? ''yifan bertanya dengan nada cemas. Tumben pikir nya. Biasanya gege nya orang nya ngak pedulian kalau menyangkut tentang nya.

'' gwaenchana ge, mood ku hanya sedang jelek '' ia sebenernya risih kalau gege nya tiba2 jadi perhatian begini

'' Yi, gege minta maaf ya... karena gege kamu harus di jodohin begitu '' yixing membuka kelopak matanya dan mendongak melihat gegenya. Ia terkejut tentu saja, apakah ia bermimpi gege nya minta maaf dari kata nya saja dapat terdengar kalau ia sangat menyesal karena sepengetahuan yixing gegenya sangat enggan jika ia ingin meminta maaf

Tersenyum ia menjawab '' Iya enggak apa – apa ge, ini bukan salah gege kok ''

'' Eh iya juga, salah sendiri kamu jomblo hahahahaha '' tuh kan gege nya mulai lagi baru tadi ia bersikap manis sekarang sudah menyebalkan kembali. tapi melihat gege nya tertawa lepas dan ekspreksi wajah nya yang sangat menggelikan mau tak mau yixing ikut tertawa.

'' Nah gini dong, sesekali akur kan enak ngeliatnya '' tiba – tiba oemma dan appa nya datang membawa banyak sekali kantong plastik belanjaan berada di belakang nya tersenyum melihat tingkah anak nya.

'' Yixing kamu sudah mandi ?, ayo kita mau ke salon '' heachul bertanya dari arah dapur

'' Ya oemma, yixing mandi tapi appa sama gege ikut ngak ? '' yixing bertanya kepada oemma nya yang sedang menata makanan di kulkas

'' Tentu saja, appa dan gegemu kan juga ikut '' heachul berkata sembari memberikan senyuman nya hangat nya.

'' Ya sudah aku mandi dula ya, oemma '' yixing berucap dengan nada riang, heachul tidak menyangka jika yifan dapat mengembalikan mood yixing yang kacau saat ini

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengahabiskan beberapa jam berada di salon dan toko – toko baju akhirnya ia dan keluarga nya sekarang sedang berada mobil menuju restaurant yang di janjikan. Selama perjalan jantung nya seperti sedang konser. Gk mau diem. Jedag – jedug terus dari tadi.

'' Kamu gugup, sayang '' mamanya bertanya di kursi depan, ayah nya menyetir sedangkan gege nya sedang memainkan smartphone nya di samping tempat duduk nya

'' Hmmm... sedikit ''

'' Fyuuhh... ngak kerasa ya kamu dulu yang slalu di timang – timang sekarang sudah mau jadi istri orang, walaupun oemma suka marahin kamu, oemma tetap sayang kamu. Dan sebentar lagi kamu sudah milik orang lain. Oemma harus kehilangan anak oemma yang manis ini '' heachul berkata sendu dan memandang tas yang sedari tadi ia gengam dengan erat. Seolah tas itu adalah yixing dan ia tak ingin yixing nya pergi, karena bagaimana pun ia tetap menyayangi yixing.

'' Oemma kenapa ngomong gitu ?, walaupun aku nanti akan menikah tapi aku juga anak oemma aku tidak akan pergi oemma. Aku juga sayang oemma '' hati nya sangat tersentuh dengan ucapan mamanya ia sangat menyesal telah melawan mamanya dulu. Yixing ingin menangis sekarang

'' Berjanjilah pada oemma kalau kau sudah menikah kau tidak akan meninggalkan oemma '' heachul membalikan badan untuk memandang yixing dan merentangkan tangan nya. minta di peluk

'' Aku janji oemma '' yixing merentangkan tangan nya juga untuk menyambut pelukan oemmanya

'' Kalian berdua bicara apa sih, seperti mau berpisah jauh saja '' appa nya terkekeh melihat drama alay antara ibu dan anak tersebut

'' Oemma~ ''

'' Ya, yifan ''

'' Oemma berkata seperti itu kaya cuman yixing yang anak oemma..., aku juga anak oemma~ , jangan lupakan keberadaan ku di sini oemma ~ '' yifan mematikan hp nya kemudian memandang sebal ke oemma nya . melipat kedua tangan nya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibinya. Yifan ngambek nih ...

'' Ululululuh... beruang besar ngambek nih ceritanya '' heachul sedang menggoda yifan

'' Makanya ge, kalau aku numpang di mobil mu perhatikan keberadaan ku juga . Jangan asik sama tao terus ngak enak kan di kacangin, makan tuh obat nyamuk hahahahaha '' ucap yixing setengah tertawa

'' Yak ! kau ini, aku ini gege mu hormat dikit dong '' yifan setengah membentank. Ia kesal, oke

'' bodo amat... wleee '' yixing berkata dengan memeletkan lidah nya ke pada yifan

Pada akhir nya penghuni mobil itu penuh dengan tawa bahagia melihat tingkah konyol kedua anaknya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keluarga yixing tiba duluan di restaurant yang bertema kebun ( jadi gk ada atap nya, gitu ) tapi yang terlihat hanya 3 anggota keluarganya . pertama sang kepala keluarga yang bernama zhang hangeng terlihat sangat dermawan dengan pakaian suit hitam sementara istri nya memakai dress sepaha berwarna merah dengan motif bunga2 dan di baluti jaket berbulu berwarna putih dan anak sulung mereka di baluti dengan toxedo hutam

Lalu kemana zhang yixing ?

ia sudah dari tadi ngacir ke kamar mandi karena saking gugup ia tak kuasa menahan panggilan alam yang dari tadi menyerbunya minta untuk di keluarkan.

Tak lama keluarga kim datang tapi yixing belum datang juga. Oemma nya sempat berfikir jangan2 yixing melarikan diri tapi ia langsung menghapus semua pemikiranya itu. Melihat calon besan nya datang keluarga zhang dengan sigap berdiri dan menyambut hangat kedatangan keluarga kim, yifan dan joonmyeon yang bertemu saat itu juga tak kalah kaget .

dalam pemikiran yifan ia menduga kalau bukan si joonmyeon apa enggak adik nya yang berkulit tam itu. Karena ia berfikir kalau anak sulung keluarga kim sudah mempunyai keluarga jadi tidak mungkin, tapi kalau ia menduga si bungsu yang berkulit tam itu masih terlalu muda. Ia perkirakan umur adik joonmyeon sekitar 13 tahunan. Jadi yang paling logis adalah joonmyeon

beda yifan, beda juga dengan joonmyeon.

Dalam pemikiran joonmyeon yang akan di jodohkan oleh nya adalah gege nya yixing alias yifan. karena ia tidak menemukan yixing di sana, tapi kata appa nya yang di jodohkan oleh nya adalah seorang uke dan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika yifan jadi uke. Lagi pula yifan kan sudah punya tao

'' Selamat malam hangeng dan heachul – shi, lama tidak bertemu '' siwon memeluk hangeng dan beralih memeluk haechul

'' Selamat malam kembali siwon dan sibum – shi'' orang tua yixing melakukan sama dengan apa yang di lakukan siwon dan kibum '' Ayo semuanya silahkan duduk ''

'' Yifan, kau makin tampan saja ya '' puji kibum

'' Terimaksih ajumma '' yifan tersenyum ramah

'' Anak mu juga makin tampan kecuali xiumin kurasa ia semakin manis '' heachul balas memuji

'' Kibum–shi itu bayi nya nama nya siapa ? '' heachul yang dari tadi memperhatikan balita tiga tahun akhirnya bertanya

'' Itu nama nya deul anak pertama minseok '' kibum menjelaskan dengan senyum merekah di bibir nya

'' Wah senangnya punya cucu , aku ngak sabar ingin memiliki cucu juga '' seru heachul antusias

'' Oh iya ngomong – ngomong hangeng, dimana yixing " siwon bertanya karena bingung tidak melihat yixing dari tadi

'' Eh aku sampai lupa yixing belum kembali, yifan tolong susul yixing ke kamar mandi ''

Yifan mendelik sebal tapi pada akhir nya ia menuruti nya juga '' nde, appa ''

Baru ia akan berdiri tapi ia bersyukur karena sosok yang mau ia cari dateng sambil berlari menuju meja nya bersama sesuatu yang mengejar nya di belakang.

'' APPAAAA...TOLONGIIN YIXING, YIXING DI KEJAR SAMA GUGUKKKK '' yixing berlari sangat cepat menuju meja bersama 5 anjing seperti serigala.

'' GUKGUKGUKGUKGUK '' gongong 5 anjing tersebut

Sang appa yang merasa terpanggil oleh suara yang sangat ia kenal pun menoleh ke samping. Ia terkejut dengan kondisi putra bungsunya yang sedang di kejar – kejar bersama anjing2. yang lain pun tak kalah terkejut dan panik.

kecuali dengan gegenya, joonmyeon dan adik joonmyeon – jongin – yang menertawakan nya dengan sangat keji.

Appa nya pun berdiri dan menyembunyikan yixing di balik tubuh nya dengan gagah berani mengusir anjing – anjing itu . tentu saja dengan bantuan security dan para pelayan.

'' nghh...nghhh..makas..nghh...sih appa '' yixing berujar sembri ngos2an dan duduk di kursi nya

'' sayang, minum ini '' mama nya mengambil minuman untuk yixing yang langsung di teguk hingga tak tersisa dan mamanya langsung mengelap keringat di wajah anak nya

Yixing yang sudah mulai bernafas normal mengedarkan pandangan ke ruangan ia dapat menemukan gegenya, joonmyeon dan jongin menertawainya keji

Merasa di permalukan akhirnya ia mengebrak meja dan berseru '' GEGE, JOONMYEON , TEMSEK BERHENTI MENERTAWAIKU '' bukanya berhenti mereka malah mengeraskan suara mereka, ia bertambah jengkel bahkan mereka menertawainya sampe guling2 di tanah. Harga diri nya tambah hancur sudah -_-

'' HEI, KALIAN BERTIGA BERHENTI MENERTAWAIKU ATAU KU BUAT KAL – ''ucapan nya terpotong karena ia merasa ada yang janggal di sini terutama ada keluarga joonmyeon ia sudah hafal semua anggota keluarga joonmyeon, karena memang mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil.

kalau di pikir' lagi namanya joonmyeon kan _**kim joonmyeon,**_ kata mama nya yang akan di jodohin sama dia adalah cucu keluarga kim.

Kim...kim...kim ...kim

Otaknya masih loading.

.

10 %

25 %

50 %

.

Keluarga joonmyeon kan juga marga nya kim. Dan ia sedang berhadapan dengan keluarha nya

.

60 %

75 %

95 %

.

Jangan – jangan. Duh kenapa ia bisa sebodoh ini sih ...

.

 _Loading complate_

.

'' EEHHH... JANGAN- JANGAN KAMU KELUARGA KIM YA...?! '' yixing kaget luar biasa, bahkan ia sampai menurtup mulut nya dengan tangan nya sendiri dan berseru dramatis

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

To be continued

Author note : haiii^^ ... bagaimana chapter kali ini , jujur ya aku masih bingung cara nentuin paragraf yang benar dan enak di baca.

maaf jika alur ini gaje atau paragraf nya berantakan soalnya aku mau uas otaknya masih ngehangg buat bikin fanfic gara2 ngapalin rumus yang ajubilleh banyak banget

Rnr ya kak ^^

Oh iya mungkin di chap depan aku bakal ngejelasin kenapa yixing sampai di kejar anjing gitu


	3. Chapter three

. KNITTING LOVE

Author : vira

Main pair : sulay, hunhan, chanbaek, kristao

Rating : T

Warning : BL!, alur gaje, typo's dan lain sebagainya...

.

.

.

Lari dari kenyataan adalah hal yang paling ingin yixing lakukan saat ini juga.

' Haaahhh '

Menghembuskan nafas lelah, Yixing menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin toilet restaurant. Di sana ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lelaki mengenakan setelan tuxedo lengkap berwarna hitam dengan dasi pita berwarna putih. Menghembuskan nafas untuk ke sekian kalinya. ia sudah pasrah dengan nasib yang akan di terimanya malam ini.

Biarkanlah ia menderita atas perjodohan yang mamanya ajukan padanya. Asalkan eomma bahagia ia juga ikut bahagia. Toh, anak sholeh bisa masuk surga kan?.

Sejujurnya saat ini juga ia ingin melarikan diri dari tampat terkutuk ini. tapi apa boleh buat, papanya sudah ngancem untuk mencoret namanya dari keluarga zhang jika ia berani kabur lagi . Asal kalian tahu kalau appanya sudah mengancam, ancaman nya tidak pernah main – main.

Alasan yixing berada di kamar mandi sebenarnya bukan karena mendapat panggilan alam melainkan ia hanya ingin menstabilkan tubuhnya terutama jantung nya yang sampai saat ini belum habis konser.

Membuka kran air lalu membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Yixing juga dapat melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan seakan hidup segan mati tak mau. Lengannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dua bagian sudut bibirnya untuk membuat lengkungan bulan sabit.

' _Semangat yixing! Kamu pasti bisa. Ini demi eomma dan appa '_ batinnya menyemangati.

Menghirup nafas panjang lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Mengumpulkan keberanian untuk membuka pintu toilet yang saat ini terlihat sangat mengerikan.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian hanya untuk membuka pintu toilet, kini yixing sedang berjalan menuju meja yang keluarganya tempati.

 _ **DEG DEG DEG**_

Jantung yang awalnya sudah tenang sekarang kembali berdegub lagi bahkan sekarang lebih kencang dari pada sebelumnya.

Ya tuhan.

Ia yakin matanya sekarang masih baik – baik saja. Disana, di meja yang keluarganya tempati sekarang saat ini kedatangan keluarga lain. Orang tua yixing juga menyambut hangat kedatangannya. Yixing sudah menduga kuat bahwa keluarga itu adalah keluarga calon suami nya.

Tapi sayang, yixing tidak bisa melihat wajah – wajah itu karena keberadaan nya membelakangi.

Yixing kembali menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan susah payah. Menyemangati dirinya berulang kali dalam hatinya ia sudah bertekad bulat.

' _Hufft, ayo yixing jangan kalah dengan rasa takutmu, langkah pertama untuk memulai kehudupan yang lebih indah'_ menghela nafas kembali. Ia memantapkan hatinya. Melangkahkan kaki kanannya ke depan ini adalah langkah awal memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Fighting!.

Baru saja satu langkah kedepan tapi perasaan aneh kembali menyelimuti dirinya. Perasaan yang sama saat ia tidak sengaja menginjak ekor milik ace.

Bergidik ngeri, ia menunduk kebawah melihat kakinya untuk memastikan apa yang baru saja ia injak. Ia berdoa semoga ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sedang berada di pikiran nya.

Shit.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Perkiraan nya ternyata benar, sekarang ia sedang menginjak ekor anjing. Sedangkan anjing yang ekornya sedang di injak terlihat sangat kesakitan. Yixing yang sadar itu mengangkat kakinya untuk di pinjak di tempat lain.

DOUBLE SHIT!

Kakinya lagi dan lagi mengalami hal yang serupa dan parahnya ia mengalami nya sebanyak _**LIMA**_ KALI! Bayangkan itu! Sepertinya hari ini memang hari sial yixing. Ada dua peryataan yang yixing ingin ajukan, pertama dari mana datangnya anjing – anjing sialan ini?! Ini kedua kalinya ia mengalami kesialan yang berhubungan dengan anjing Dan yang ke dua langkah pertama saja sudah gagal. Pastinya kehidupan selanjutnya akan berantakan. T^T

Yixing sadar situasi. Para guguk yang kena korban injak ekor dari yixing, mereka memandang yixing lapar seakan ingin memakannya. Guguk juga punya perasaan, mereka ingin yixing mendapatkan pelajaran yang setimpal dengan apa yang yixing lakukan terhadap mereka.

Sekarang yixing terpojok oleh para guguk. Maka dari itu perlahan ia melangkah mundur menuju meja keluarganya dan meminta perlindungan dari sang appa. Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat ia berlari menuju meja di mana keluarga nya berada dan untungnya tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

" APPAAAA... TOLONGIN YIXING, YIXING DIKEJAR SAMA GUGUKKKK " teriak yixing histeris. Ia berlari sekuat yang ia bisa demi menghindari sekelompok guguk.

'' GUKGUKGUKGUKGUK " segerombolan guguk itu juga menggonggong tak kalah histerisnya.

Yixing bersyukur dalam hati karena orang yang ia harapkan untuk menolongnya menoleh kaget. Merasa dia cukup dekat dengan papanya ia langsung menyembunyikan badannya di belakang tubuh yang lumayan kekar milik appanya.

Setelah hangeng mengusir anjing yang sebelumnya mengincar anak bungsunya. Yixing langsung mendaratkan bokongnya pada kursi yang tersedia untuknya.

" Nghh...nghhh...makas...nghh...sih appa " ucap yixing susah payah.

Heachul yang melihat anak bungsunya ngos – ngosan itu langsung memberikan air minum " ini minum dulu, sayang " kemudian ia mengambil tissue untuk mengelap keringat yang mengucur di dahi yixing.

Yixing sudah bisa bernafas normal ada satu suara yang paling menggaggu. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan depan. Menemukan gegenya yang tertawa sampe guling – guling di lantai, lalu joonmyeon yang menertawainya dengan tangan di perut dan yang terakhir yang paling yixing tidak suka namja tan yang sudah ia kenal namanya jongin adiknya joonmyeon menertawainya juga sambil mengebrak meja.

Tch.

Terdengar decihan tidak suka dari yixing. Hell– harga dirinya serasa di jatuhkan.

Oke, kesabaran yixing sudah di ujung batas

Dengan tidak berperikamanusiaan ia mengebrak meja kelewat santai. Beberapa orang terkejut melihatnya. " GEGE, JOONMYEON, TEMSEK BERHENTI MENERTAWAIKu! "

Bukannya takut, mereka malah memperkeras suara tawanya. Bahkan, joonmyeon dan jongin juga sudah mengikuti jejak yifan mari-berguling-dilantai.

Ia benar – benar kehilangan kesabaran sekarang. Langkah terakhir, ia akan mengancam. Karena ancaman yixing juga tidak pernah bercanda. Karena sifat mengancamnya menurun dari appa tercinta.

" HEI, KALIAN BERTIGA BERHENTI MENERTAWAIKU ATAU KU BUAT KAL– " ucapan nya tergantung. yixing baru sadar kalau ada yang janggal di sini terutama pada anggota keluarga joonmyeon berada di hadapannya.

Yixing itu lemot. Butuh waktu lama untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi.

Kalau di pikir – pikir lagi nama joonmyeon kan _**kim joonmyeon**_. Kata mamanya juga dia bakal di jodohin sama cucu keluarga kim

.

Kim...kim...kim...kim...

.

10 %

.

25 %

.

50 %

.

Keluarga joonmyeon kan juga marga nya kim

60 %

.

75 %

.

95 %

Jangan –jangan. Duh kok ia bisa sebodoh ini sih...

.

 _Loading complate_

 _._

" EEHHH... JANGAN – JANGAN KAMU KELUARGA KIM YA ... ?! '' yixing kaget luar biasa. Bahkan, saking kagetnya ia menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan nya dan berseru dramatis

 **.**

 **KNITTING LOVE**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 **HAPPY READING ^^**

 **.**

" EEHHH... JANGAN – JANGAN KAMU KELUARGA KIM YA ... ?! ''

Satu kalimat yang membuat seluruh anggota keluarga kim dan zhang menampilkan ekspreksi wajah yang berbeda – beda di setiap orang, suara tawa keji yang membahana sudah tidak lagi di dengar tapi, di gantikan dengan seruan kaget dari tiga pemuda tersebut.

Siwon berdehem pelan untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang tercipta akibat seruan maha dasyat yang sangat memekakan telinga dari yixing " Karena semua anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul, jadi kita mulai dari mengapa kita di pertemukan di sini dan aah... kurasa kita tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri karena sudah pada kenalkan? "

" Seperti yang sudah appa bilang kepadamu xing, tujuan kita disini adalah untuk menjodohkan kamu dengan cucu pewaris keluarga kim " ucap hangeng sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

" Tunggu, jadi yang akan di jodohkan dengan ku adalah yixing? " ujar joonmyeon menaikan satu alisnya

" Ya tentu saja, tidak mungkin yifan dia sudah memiliki kekasih " haechul menjawab pertanyaan joonmyeon. Langsung di angguki semangat oleh yifan.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas lega. Untung bukan yifan yang akan di jodohkan dengan nya. Ia lega dan bingung sekarang. Perasaan nya campur anduk, antara lega, kaget dan err–bahagia. Untuk opsi terakhir ia tidak punya alasan kenapa ia bahagia akan di jodohkan dengan yixing.

" Jadi to the point, mari kita tentukan tanggal pernikahan " seru kibum bersemangat.

" Kenapa langsung menikah? Apa tidak sebaiknya mereka di pertunangkan dahulu " tanya siwon.

Hangeng menganguk setuju dengan pernyataan siwon " Kurasa siwon benar, sebaiknya kita pertunangkan dulu mereka supaya mereka bisa menerima satu sama lain seiring dengan waktu, jika mereka sudah siap menikah baru kita akan menggelar repsepsinya "

" Memangnya jika langsung menikah tanpa ada pertunangan kenapa? Apakah salah? " kibum melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Siwon menghela nafas lelah dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan istrinya

" Yeobo dengarkan aku, jika mereka langsung dinikahkan itu akan sangat buruk. Rumah tangga setelahnya pasti akan sangat canggung. Walaupun mereka sudah kenal lama tapi itu statusnya sebagai sahabat baik, dan jika kita langsung menikahi mereka statusnya otomatis berubah menjadi suami-istri dan setelah mereka menikah bukankah sudah pasti mereka akan menjadi pasangan hidup selamanya? Aku tidak mau hubungan rumah tangga anakku suram tidak di warnai oleh cinta, menikah tanpa cinta itu akan terasa hambar "

" Aku setuju dengan siwon kita tidak boleh egois. Kita harus memikirkan kebahagian mereka juga, perjodohan ini pasti menjadi masalah besar untuk mereka. Kita harus memberi waktu kepada mereka untuk saling menerima satu sama lain. Jika mereka siap kita akan menggelar upacaranya " bela heachul

Kibum terpojok oleh berbagai macam pernyataan " Haahh... baiklah jika begitu kita akan mempertunangkan mereka dulu " ucap kibum mengalah, " Jadi tanggal berapa kita akan mempertunangkan mereka ? " ucapnya kembali antusias

" Bagaimana jika tanggal 14 februari? Hari itu bertepatan dengan valentine, bukankah terdengar manis? " heachul mengusulkan pendapatnya.

" Menurutku lebuh baik jika tanggal 22 mei saja, hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun joonmyeon dan hari pertama kali nya yixing dan joonmyeon bertemu? " siwon juga mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

" Eomma jangan langsung menentukan, aku kan belum bilang setuju " protes joonmyeon.

" Bagaimana dengan baju pernikahan nya, aku ingin salah satu dari kalian memakai gaun "celetuk kibum mengabaikan protes joonmyeon.

" Hei! Kita belum selesai menentukan tanggal pertunangannya jangan langsung mengubah topik menjadi pakaian "

" Aah... diantara kalian siapa uke siapa seme " ucap hangeng mulai keluar dari pembicaraan.

Heachul mengeluarkan smirk andalanya " Tentu saja yixing yang akan menjadi uke karena dia sangat manis. Sangat tidak cocok jika dia menjadi seme berbeda dengan joonmyeon yang tampan "

Kibum tertawa " Itu tidak benar andai kalian tahu joonmyeon itu sangat manja sek– "

" Kau yang belum tau seberapa manja nya yixing pada kami " hangeng memotong perkataan kibum

" Ehmm... maaf jika aku mengganggu tapi bisakah kalian memberikan mereka waktu untuk berbicara berdua. lihat mereka, sepertinya mereka sangat syok sekali " jonggin yang tadi hanya diam kini ikut bersuara.

Serentak semua kepala di sana menoleh kepada yixing dan joonmyeon yang duduk di tempatnya dengan mulut yang menggangga lebar, mata membelo sempurna, Wajahnya pucat seperti tidak ada darah yang mengalir dan jiwa yang kosong seakan jiwa mereka sudah pergi meninggalkan raganya.

" Yi / joon " panggil eomma mereka barengan.

"..."

tidak ada tanggapan. Para eomma mulai panik.

" Sayang, kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan? " heachul mengguncang pelan tubuh yixing dan joonmyeon.

" Ya " jawab mereka barengan juga dan jangan lupakan ekspreksi cengo keduannya.

Siwon menghela nafas panjang " Sepertinya mereka memang butuh waktu bicara berdua "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sini lah joonmyeon dan yixing. Duduk behadapan di pojok restaurant di kelilingi dengan berbagai macam bunga yang indah. Sampai saat ini belum ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Mungkin keduanya masih syok dan mencoba mencerna perkataan yang di bicarakan tadi.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam dengan pemikirannya masing – masing. Merasa canggung joonmyeon memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan " Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang perjodohan ini? "

Mendengar suara joonmyeon membuat yixing sadar dari lamunannya " Kemarin malam aku sudah di beri tahu oleh appa. Tapi, aku tidak tahu yang akan di jodohkan denganku adalah kau "

" Belakangan ini eomma ku memang mencurigakan sampai secara tiba – tiba minseok hyung datang ke rumah untuk menginap beberapa hari tanpa pemberitahuaan terlebih dahulu dan ternyata kecurigaanku terbukti benar. Lalu, saat paginya appa memberitahu aku akan di jodohkan "

" Ku rasa ini memang hari paling sial untuku " ujar yixing menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tumpukan lengan. " kira – kira apa yang mereka bicarakan? "

" Apa lagi kalau bukan pernikahan kita " jawab joonmyeon cuek.

Mendengar kata _pernikahan kita_ entah kenapa membuat ia jadi blushing dan salah tingkah .

" Bagaimana dengan teman – teman? Dan bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapi uas " tanya yixing. karena takut ketahuan salting makanya ia mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Bagaimana apanya? Dan bisakah kau tidak memakai bahasa formal? ini membuat keaadan semakin canggung "

" Maksudku aku tidak mau kau membicarakan tentang perjodohan kita kepada teman – teman dan HEI! Kau juga memakai bahasa formal. pendek! " yixing menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini? " tanya yixing.

" Entahlah, perasaan ku saat ini campur aduk. Kaget? Jelas, lega? Banget. Dan bahagia tapi untuk ini aku tidak tau apa alasan aku bisa bahagia " ucap joonmyeon jujur.

" Lega? Kenapa kau lega "

" Ya, setidaknya aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang dekat dengan ku " –dan aku sukai. Lanjutnya dalam hati

" Bagaimana denganmu? " tanya joonmyeon balik.

Entah kenapa jawaban joonmyeon membuat yixing kecewa. Jadi dia merasa lega karena aku dekat dengannya saja? _' Hei zhang, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan ' betinnya memperingatkan_

" Sama denganmu " lirihnya menjawab asal.

" Hei kalian berdua sudah selesai bicaranya? Ada yang ingin kami sampaikan " tiba – tiba siwon dan yang lain datang untuk bergabung.

" Apa appa? " tanya joonmyeon penasaran.

" Kalian sudah di putuskan akan bertunangan di bulan mei tanggal 22 lal– " ucapan siwon terpotong

" 22 mei ? Berarti 2 minggu lagi dong cepat sekali! " seru yixing tidak terima

" Lebih cepat lebih baik, sayang " heachul menjawab pertanyaan anaknya. " Lagi pula tanggal 22 mei itu hari yang paling tepat kerena tanggal itu hari joonmyeon ulang tahun dan pertama kalinya kalian bertemu "

" Lalu salah satu dari kalian akan memakai gaun dan kami memilih yixing –HEI!–,mengapa kita memilih yixing? Logis saja yixing itu manis sangat cocok menjadi uke, lalu untuk honeymoon itu masih di pikirkan akan kemana kalian pergi, lalu setelah bertunangan kalian akan tinggal bersama di apertemen dekat sekolah. Kami tidak menerima penolakan, arra ? " siwon melanjutkan perkataan yang sempat terpotong.

" Untuk berjaga – jaga kita akan mengikat kalian terlebih dahulu "

Joonmyeon menaikan satu alisnya heran " Mengikat? Maksudnya aku dan yixing akan di ikat pakai tali gitu? "

Hangeng tertawa pelan. " Bukan begitu joonmyeon, terima ini kau akan tahu apa arti mengikat itu "

Joonmyeon menerima sebuah kotak itu lalu perlahan membukanya. Terdapat dua cincin perak. Mengamati khidmat keduanya. Dari kedua cincin itu, Salah satu cincin memiliki permata indah di atasnya dengan tulisan joonmyeon is mine. Joonmyeon tahu ini untuk yixing. Lalu, yang satu lagi ukuran nya lebih besar dari yang satunya di atasnya terdapat tiga mutiara kecil dengan tulisan yixing is mine.

" Untuk berjaga – jaga kami akan mengikat kalian selama dua minggu kebelakangan ini dengan cincin itu, ini seperti pertunangan tapi belum sah. ini bertujuan supaya kalian tidak selingkuh " sambung hangeng

" Tunggu apa lagi cepat kalian pakai " heachul berujar tak sabar.

Tangan joonmyeon seperti terkana sihir otomatis menggemgam lengan yixing lembut. Perlahan namun pasti ia memasukan cincin yang memiliki permata diatasnya dengan tulisan joonmyeon is mine di setiap sisi cincin tersebut masuk ke jari manis milik yixing.

Yixing juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya di lakukan oleh joonmyeon. Memasukan cincin yang berukuran lebih besar di hiasi tiga mutiara yang saling menyatu sama lain dengan ukiran tulisan yixing is mine di setiap sisi cincin masuk ke dalam jari manis joonmyeon.

 **Jprett**

Suara kamera terdengar untuk mengabdikan sebuah momen berharga. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah itu.

" Kalian tidak berpikir untuk berciuman, bukan? " serlingan jahil dari yifan mampu membuat keduanya membeku dengan kondisi muka yang... ah sudalah, lebih baik tidak usah di jelaskan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang sudah hampir menjelang waktu subuh.

Tapi joonmyeon masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Kejadian tadi berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Matanya slalu tertuju pada jari manis yang saat ini menggunakan cincin. Pikirannya berkelana kesana – kemari tak menentu.

Ada satu hal yang slalu mengganggunya. Sesuatu yang slalu ia tidak bisa pahami. Sesuatu yang slalu membuat dia frustasi. Sesuatu yang slalu muncul dalam mimpinya belakangan ini. Dan sesuatu yang membuat dia kehilangan rasa kantuk.

 _Zhang yixing_

 _._

Argghh! Lagi dan lagi nama itu slalu muncul.

.

Ya, sesuatu itu adalah zhang yixing.

Senyuman yixing yang slalu mengganggu kesehatan jantungnya. Perasaan ia pada yixing yang sampai saat ini belum bisa ia pahami. Ketika ada orang ,baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan mendekati yixing pasti ia slalu frustasi serta sakit hati. Belakangan ini ia slalu bermimpi menaiki unicorn bersama yixing lalu terbang di angkasa lepas dibumbuhi oleh suara tawa bahagia. Dan entah kenapa belakangan ini ia slalu memikirkan yixing yang membuatnya kehilangan rasa kantuknya.

 _Apakah ia menyukai yixing?_

 _._

Entahlah ia juga bingung.

.

Menjadi suam – tunangan – yixing tinggal menunggu 2 minggu lagi. Bertepatan dengan acara pertunangannya ia juga akan berusia genap 18 tahun.

Setelah pertunangan ia akan tinggal bersama yixing, OH MY GOD. Ia tidak siap untuk itu. Semoga saja kedepannya tidak canggung.

Ia bertanya, apakah selesai pertunagan ia akan melakukan kegiatan yang di lakukan setelah menikah?

Tidak! Tentu saja Ia tidak akan menolak jika yixing menginginkan kegiatan itu. Hehehe

Astaga mikir apa dia ini?! Kenapa ia jadi mesum gini? Ini mungkin merupakan tanda bahwa ia harus menjauhi adiknya yang hitam itu. Ia tahu bahwa sejak sd jongin sudah kecanduan nonton film porno tapi ia tidak pernah mengadukan kepada orangtuanya.

Mengapa?

Karna ia juga ikutan nonton. Jika ia mengadukan pada kibum pasti jongin akan mengadukan hal yang serupa. Maka lebih baik tutup mulut, bukan?

Tiba –tiba saja jemari joonmyeon mengusap bibirnya. Pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian tadi. Mukanya kembali memerah mengingatnya.

.

Lupakan.

Lupakan joonmyeon! Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Jangan di ingat lagi, joonmyeon!

Tapi ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengakui bahwa bibir yixing sangatlah lembut sudah lembut manis pula. Apa sih yang merasukinya tadi untuk mencium yixing? Ah, ini gegara yifan yang menggodanya untuk mencium yixing. Tapi itu sebuah keberuntungan, karena sudah lama ia ingin mencicipi rasa bibir yixing.

HEI, sejak kapan ia ingin mencium yixing?

Oke, sepertinya ia harus berobat ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini, pasti ada yang salah dengannya.

Joonmyeon mengerang " Aku pasti sudah gila "

Lelah dengan fantasinya tenggorokan joonmyeon jadi kering –tunggu otaknya yang berpikir kenapa tenggorakan nya yang kering? Ah sudahlah... authorr nya sudah lelah menulis+ berfikir –, tangan joonmyeon inisiatif mengambil gelas berada di laci samping tempat tidur.

Kalau kalian ingin tahu, mama joonmyeon rajin menyuruh joonmyeon minum susu sebelum tidur karena mamanya prihatin melihat tinggi joonmyeon yang jauh lebih pendek dari jongin.

Selagi meminum susu mata joonmyeon menangkap figura yang juga berada di laci. Tangan joonmyeon beralih mengambil figura itu. Rasa rindu terbesit dalam dadanya ketika melihat isinya.

Dalam figura itu terdapat beberapa anak kecil dan orang dewasa sedang meniup terompat dan satu anak laki – laki yang berada di tengahnya membawa sepotong kue ulang tahun,semuanya tersenyum bahagia melihat kedepan kamera. Bibir joonmyeon terungkit membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus.

" Sudah lama sekali, kalau tidak salah ini foto saat aku ulang tahun ke 6 tahun " gumam joonmyeon memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti kamarnya.

Joonmyeon ingat sesuatu! Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur mencari kotak yang berisi benda berharga di masa kecilnya " Dimana kau bersembunyi wahai kotak? "

Masih dalam keadaan mencari sebuah kotak tapi tetap tidak ketemu. Merenungkan diri untuk mengingat terakhir kali ia ya menyimpannya _' Dimana? '_

Sebuah lampu bohlam muncul dari kepalanya " Lemari! Aku ingat terakhir kali aku menyimpannya di lemari " serunya semangat. Berjalan seraya break dance menuju lemari.

" Ah, ini dia " joonmyeon membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru, dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah kalung perak yang liontin nya bergambar tetesan air.

Joonmyeon memandangi kalung itu lama. Kemudian memakainya.

 _Yixing..._

 **Flashback on**

22 Mei 2011

" Sayang, pakai celanamu yang benar! Tamu – tamu sebentar lagi akan datang " ujar kibum kalang kabut melihat joonmyeon yang sedang menjahili jongin yang berumur satu tahun.

" Minseok! Berhenti memakan bakpao itu! Lebih baik kau urusi jongin saja " minseok memutar mata sebal mendengar teriakan eommanya.

" Yeobo, balonnya kurang besar tiup lebih besar lagi segi –joonmyeon! Jangan beri adikmu makan dadu itu! Cepat pakai celanamu! dan miseok sudah eomma bilang jangan terus makan bakpao itu! " kini gilirang siwon yang memutar mata jengah mendengar suara yang lebih tepat seperti lolongan singa.

TING TONG

" Ah, ada yang datang " seru siwon senang.

Cklek..

" Sepertinya sibuk sekali ya... siwon-ah " sindir ryeowook.

" Sampai kami harus menunggu lama disini dan ini keempat belas kalinya aku menekan bel " ucapan sarkastik kyuhyun terdengar.

Siwon membatin dalam hati " Njir, kirain siapa ternyata bitch face family yang datang " Berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi umpatannya " Ah, kalian ayo masuk "

" Permisi " seru keempatnya.

Kibum menghampiri suaminya " Ryeowook, Kyuhyun- ah. Kalian sudah datang? "

" Kalau kami tidak datang kami tidak akan ada di sini " komentar pedas kyuhyun kembali terdengar.

Kibum memutar mata " Baiklah seterah kau saja "

" Wah ada sehun dan yoongi lama aku tidak melihat kalian. Bagaimana kabarmu? "

" Kau bisa lihat sendiri ahjumma " yoongi menjawab cuek.

Kibum menggeram dalam hati, anak ini kok kurang ajar sekali ya...

Ah, ia punya ide kekeke. Menyeringgai sadis " Sehun kau semakin bertambah tinggi ya... dan ada apa dengan kakakmu itu? Kenapa ia hanya sepundakmu saja? Dia benar kakakmu kan? Ah, apa ini yang di namakan buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya "

Terlihat samar – samar perempatan di dahi yoongi, aura nya semakin menggelap "Ajumma apa tidak sadar bahwa anak pertamamu yang bernama kim minseok itu lebih pendek dariku. Bahkan, ia lebih tua 7 tahun dariku? Ah, apa ini ya... yang di namakan buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya " kini giliran yoongi yang menyeringgai

Siwon takut melihat istrinya yang menunduk, ia tahu sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dunia ke tiga.

TING TONG

Alhamdulillah ternyata engkau menyelamatkan hambamu ini ya allah.

" Ada tamu lagi, biar aku yang bukakan " ujar siwon mencairkan suasana. Siwon berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

Cklek...

" Kalian ternyata yang datang ayo masuk " siwon menghela nafas lega melihat rombongan keluarga byun, zhang, xi, dan park datang.

...

Yixing mengedarkan kepala ke seluruh ruangan mencari dimana joonmyeon berada, tapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukan anak laki – laki yang memiliki senyum malaikat itu.

' _Joon, kamu di mana sih? Kamu kan lagi ulang tahun tapi kok hilang '_ batinnya bertanya.

" Mencari seseorang, mr. zhang ? " bisik suara anak laki – laki tepat di telinga yixing.

Yixing bergidik merasakan deru nafas yang hangat di lehernya.

" Gyaaaa... joonmyeon! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali jangan bernafas di leherku! Geli tahu! "

Joonmyeon tertawa " Habisnya kau lucu kalau sedang kaget, oh iya kau tadi mencariku bukan?

" Yixing yang awalnya lupa tujuan mencari joonmyeon akhirnya ingat juga " Kau ini kemana saja?!, oemma mu bilang akan ada foto bersama kenapa kau malah hilang? Ayo cepat kita ke ruang tengah! Semua mencari mu tahu! "

" Uluh – uluh manis sekali sih jika sedang marah " ucap joonmyeon gemas sembari mencubit pipi yixing gemas tidak memperdulikan teriak kesakitan yixing.

Yixing menatap galak joonmyeon "Yasudah ayo kita ke ruang tengah " joonmyeon mengandeng tangan yixing memasuki ruang tengah.

Tiba – tiba yixing berhenti dan itu membuat joonmyeon heran " Kenapa? "

" Aku baru ingat, aku punya hadiah untukmu " jawab yixing. " Benarkah, hadiah apa itu " tanya joonmyeon senang. Siapa sih yang tidak senang mendapatkan hadiah?

Yixing mendekatkan diri ke joonmyeon. Mengambil sebuah kalung dari kantung celananya.

" Ini hadiah untukmu, kemarin oemma membelikan aku kalung jadi aku belikan kau kalung juga dan ehm.. bisa kau menunduk sebentar " joonmyeon terkekeh kemudian menunduk membiarkan yixing memasangkan kalung itu di lehernya. # ceritanya waktu kecilnya joonmyeon lebih tinggi dari yixing tapi udah waktu gede kebalikannya gitu. Ada yang mau protes?

" Lihat–yixing memperlihatkan kalung bergambar kepala unicorn miliknya – ini punyaku karena aku penggemar berat unicorn jadi aku beli yang gambar unicorn dan kau bilang kau suka yang berhubungan dengan air jadi aku beli yang itu " yixing tersenyum cerah " Kau suka? "

Joonmyeon memandang takjub kalungnya " Kalung ini keren sekali, kau sangat baik xing. Love you! "

Yixing tersenyum mendengar jawaban joonmyeon, walaupun ia tak mengerti kata terakhir joonmyeon ia menganggapnya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Joonmyeon menyeret yixing dengan riang menuju ruang tengah.

Di sisi lain

" Kau dengar itu heachul-shi? "

Heachul menyeringgai " Tentu saja, kibum sepertinya rencana kita akan berhasil "

" Ya, sepertinya rencana kita akan berhasil " kibum juga memperlihatkan seringgaiannya.

" BWAHAHAHAHA " keduanya tertawa bak nenek lampir. " Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke ruang tengah "

" Tentu saja, nanti mereka curiga "

...

Siwon menepuk tangannya pelan " Mari semua, kita berfoto "

Seluruh hadirin sontak menolehkan kepala pada siwon. Mencari posisi pas saat akan di foto nanti.

" Yang sedang ulang tahun harap berada di tengah jangan lupa kue ulang tahunnya di bawa " ujar fotografer.

Kibum menyerahkan kue ulang tahun ke joonmyeon. Semua mengambil posisi masing – masing menurut perintah sang fotografer tadi.

" Saya akan menghitung sampai tiga setelah itu katakan 'joonmyeon selamat ulang tahun' oke? Dan tiup terompet itu " fotografer itu memberikan aba-aba.

" Satu "

.

" Dua "

.

" Tiga "

.

" JOONMYEON, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ^^" seru semuanya seraya meniup terompet.

.

 _Jprett_

 _._

 **Flashback off**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mendengus, ia sebal sekarang. Seharusnya tadi ia ikut dengan papanya saja dari pada ia terjebak dalam keadaaan memuakan ini. Saat ini ia berada satu mobil dengan joonmyeon, yixing dan tao. Ia sempat berfikir lebih baik berada di kuburan dari pada di mobil ini.

 _Lalu apa yang membuatnya sebal?_

Tidak biasanya keadaan disini begitu canggung, yixing yang biasanya duduk di depan saja memilih duduk di belakang. Dari tadi ia mencoba mencairkan suasana tetapi di tanggapi dingin oleh yang bersangkutan. Tao juga bukan nya membantu malah molor di pojokan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih? Kenapa ia mesti di bawa – bawa.

" Eh, kemarin aku nonton drama bagus tahu? Ceritanya tentang sahabat yang saling mencintai tapi mereka tidak pernah menyadarinya sampai orang tua mereka menjodohkan mereka tapi mereka tetap tidak menyadarinya. Tiba – tiba saja ada orang ketiga yang dari dulu menyukai wanita itu tetapi pasangan wanita itu tidak menunjukan apa – apa, butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyadarinya perasaan nya pada wanita itu. Dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia dengan anak – anak mereka yang lucu – lucu, bagaimana mengharukan bukan? Coba aku bisa lihatnya di kehidupan nyata " baekhyun kembali mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Joonmyeon dan yixing yang mendengarkan jadi salting. Yixing lebih memilih memakai airphonenya dan pura – pura tidur, sedangkan joonmyeon pura – pura tidak mendengarkannya. Konsen menyetir.

Baekhyun yang malihat tanggapan dari ceritanya kembali mendengus. Padahal ia sudah cape-cape cerita tapi tidak di hargai, sakitnya tuh di sini. Bukannya keadaannya menjadi lebih baik malah makin suram.

Hadeh... mendingan tadi ia tidak usah cerita saja.

Ah, sudalah baekhyun lelah. Hati dan mulutnya sudah lelah. Kalian tahu tidak? Baekhyun itukan sensitifan orangnya. Jadi harap di maklumi saja. Dari pada ia mencoba mencairkan suasana tapi hasilnya malah makin suram lebih baik ia tidur saja. Iya gak?

" Joon, kalau sudah sampai bangunin aku ya"

 _._

 _._

 _._

" Yixing, kamu kenapa kok mukamu pucet gitu? " tanya luhan khawatir.

Yixing menoleh pada luhan yang notabenya teman sebangku. Tersenyum tipis " Gak apa – apa kok tadi malam Cuma kurang tidur aja, jangan khwatir "

Luhan mengangguk pelan " Eh, kamu udah ngerjain pr mtk belum? "

Mata yixing membulat. Mukanya yang awalnya sudah pucat tambah pucat " Luhan~ " panggilnya manja dengan pupy ayes andalannya. " Luhankan baik hati dan tidak sambong, can – ganteng dan luar biasa manly! Jadi boleh dong yixing pinjem pr nya " yixing berujar manja.

Luhan menyergit jijik malihat tingkah yixing " Ya udah nih, tapi jangan kayak gitu lagi. Jijik tau lihatnya "

" Ah masa sih? Makasih ya ganteng " yixing mengedipkan mata genit kepada luhan.

Luhan sudah tidak kuat, ia langsung melarikan diri ke toilet laki – laki untuk memuntah seluruh isi perutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

KRINGG

Bel pelajaran pertama sudah di bunyikan pertanda murid harus sudah berada di kelasnya masing – masing. Para guru juga sudah di kelasnya masing – masing untuk mengajar. Hal yang sama di lakukan oleh han Ga – in yang notabenya adalah wali kelas 11A. Tapi sepertinya guru itu membawa berita buruk untuk beberapa murid.

" Selamat pagi anak –anak " sapa han saem dingin.

Para murid serentak mengucapkan salam " Selamat pagi juga han saem "

" Sekarang bulan apa? " tanya han saem

Para murid menaikan satu alisnya. Heran " Bulan mei saem "

" Terus? " han saem itu semakin bertanya. Para murid mau tak mau mulai curiga.

" Terus? Kenapa saem kita mau libur panjang ya... horeee... " murid yang bernama nam woohyun itu menjawabnya setengah tertawa.

Yixing menoleh pada luhan " Han saem kenapa sih? Kepalanya terbentur ya sebelum berangkat berangkat ke sekolah? Bukan tingkah yang biasanya "

" Mungkin iya "

" Kau punya kasurkan ? silahkan anda bermimpi " han saem menjawabnya dingin de barengi lemparan pengapus gratis setelahnya.

Han saem menghela nafas lelah " Masa kalian lupa? Sekarang sudah bulan mei berarti itu jatahnya kalian harus di rolling. Kan setiap 1 semester harus di rolling. Kali ini ibu yang memilih teman duduk kalian "

" HEEHHH! " terdengar seruan tidak terima dari beberapa murid.

" Saya gak mau di pisahin dari my baby honey baekhyun, saem! " suara chanyeol yang pertama kali terdengar.

" Saya juga gak mau di pisahin dari my honey sweetie yeollie " suara baekhyun terdengar setelahnya.

" Kami akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan, saem ! " ucap baekhyun dan chanyeol.

Alay.

Lebay.

Melambay.

Tipikal mereka sekali.

Sontak para murid memasang ekspresi mau muntah.

" Kalian lebay sekali pokoknya tidak ada yang protes kelas ini akan segera rolling! " ucap han saem mutlak tidak ada bantahan.

" Ya" jawab para murid lesu.

" Semuanya berdiri ibu yang menentukan dimana kalian duduk " para murid dengan gontai mulai memasukan peralatan tulis mereka ke dalam tas.

" Di mulai dari barisan pojok kanan " han saem memulai

" Barisan paling depan, hmmm siapa ya? Ah, huang zitao dan kim jaebum. Di belakangnya oh sehun dan byun baekhyun lal –"

" My baby honey baekhyunku... hueeee... "

" PARK CHANYEOL! " murka han saem. Chanyeol langsung kicep mendengar bentakan han saem. Ia bisa apa? Kalau melawan han saem itu. Satu hal yang bisa ia lakukan adalah pundung di pojokan kelas sambil meratapi nasib.

" Selanjutnya di barisan ketiga park chanyeol dan xi luhan dan di barisan terakhir zhang yixing dan kim joonmyeon lalu bla..bla...bla... "

Hei! Ia sedang mimpi kan sekarang? Dia gak akan duduk sama joonmyeon kan? Kumohon bilang padaku dengan lantang ' YA', ia sekarang pasti sedang bermimpi buruk. Hahaha yang benar saja masa ia di suruh duduk sama joonmyeon.

Dunia itu sempit ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo apa kabar semuanya? Semoga sehat – sehat saja ya. Perasaan saya bikin fanfic itu kaya sinetron ya...

Aku minta maaf kalau updatenya lama ^^, jika anda senang membaca silahkan klik fav jika ada sesuatu yang salah anda bisa mengatakan nya di kolom review's ya...

Terima kasih sudah membaca ^^


End file.
